Regalos
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con la almohada qu Juvia le dio a Gray? ¿Y con los otros regalos? ¿Y qué piensa el Fullbuster sobre todo esto? Pequeño oneshot que sé me ocurrió. Contiene spoilers :-D


¡Hola mis hermosos lectores! Les quería pedir un millón de disculpas por haber desaparecido por un buen tiempo, es que tuve muchos escritos, fue mi cumpleaños el 14 de abril y muchas cosas más que no me permitieron actualizar ni subir las historias, pero el lado bueno es que mañana voy a subir el primer oneshot que les había prometido y tal vez mañana también actualice ¿Niñero? Ahora no puedo subir los documentos porque estoy desde mi celular, pero como disculpas por la tardanza les escribiré este cortito oneshot que sé me acaba de ocurrir, ¿si? Mejor me dejo de dar explicaciones y los dejo leer tranquilos. Por cierto, tiene SPOILERS del especial Gruvia que Hiro Mashima-sensei nos regaló Comenzamos! Regalos - Gruvia Oneshot ¡Ahora si que estaba harto! Uno de estos días le diría todo lo que pensaba de ella. Estaba loca, lo acosaba todo el tiempo, lo avergonzaba delante de todo el gremio recordándole lo mucho que lo amaba ¡Juvia Loxar lo volvía loco! La razón por la que nuestro mago de hielo favorito sé dirigía tan molesto a su casa, era por lo que llevaba en su espalda, una almohada con la imagen impresa en ella de la muy sensual maga de agua, cortesía de ella misma. Gray volvía muy molesto a su casa maldiciendo por lo bajo y pisando fuertemente el suelo. Esa almohada era más pesada de lo que parecía. Al llegar, abrió la puerta de su edificio, lamentándose mentalmente al ver todas las escaleras que debía de subir para llegar a su departamento. -Vamos Gray, tú puedes. Ya moriste una vez así que esto no es nada- se animó a si mismo. Uno por uno, escalón por escalón, fueron treinta y cuatro los escalones que tuvo que subir al estar el elevador averiado. Abrió de una patada la puerta, dejándola casi partida a la mitad. Todo esto era culpa de Juvia. Si no fuese por ella, él no estaría todo sudado y sin aliento, definitivamente le diría de todo cuando la viera otra vez. Sé recostó sobre su cama para recuperar energía, pero el sueño sé hizo presente, dejándolo sin más opciones que hacerle caso y tomar una siesta. Un rato más tarde, sé despertó un poco más relajado, pero su humor de perros volvió al ver esa sensual imagen de su compañera de gremio frente a él y en ropa interior. Cualquier chico se volvería loco con sólo tener esa almohada en frente, pero como él no era Lyon o "cualquier chico", no le afectaban los encantos femeninos de Juvia...¿no le afectaban?... Tal vez era por su tsunderismo que a veces Natsu lo llamaba gay, pero como era Natsu el que se lo decía, realmente no se tenía ni por qué enfadar. Se levantó pesadamente. Sé acercó a la almohada y la sujetó, el problema era de donde. Cuando vio de donde había agarrado el regalo, sé sonrojó de sobremanera, recordando su primera batalla con la peliazul -...Blandas...- susurró inconcientemente. Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar los sucios pensamientos que sé estaban creando en su mente, ¿desde cuándo era así? Tomó de otra forma la suave y pesada almohada, para que no fuese tan incómodo para su persona, pero esto no estaba saliendo bien. Ahora él estaba "abrazando" a Juvia por la cintura, y ella estaba en ropa interior... -Vamos Gray, solo aleja todas las sucias imágenes o sí no te volverás un pervertido como Natsu- Mala idea pensar en el pelirrosa ahora. Recordó cuando siguió al Dragon Slayer a espiar a las chicas a las aguas termales, para ver a Juvia...d-desnuda... Sujetó fuertemente su cabello -¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?!- gritó preocupado. Bien, debía terminar esto de una buena vez, o terminaría en el hospital por un derrame nasal en extremo. Tomó el suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones y decidido sujetó la almohada firmemente en el aire y abrió rápidamente el armario de su habitación. Lanzó de una buena vez ese dichoso regalo al oscuro armario y rápidamente cerró la puerta. Sé dio una mediavuelta con sus manos en su cintura y una sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa en su rostro. A esta altura, Gray ya había perdido su ropa en algún lugar, pero poco le importaba ya que estaba en su casa. Cuando iba a dar un paso al frente sintió un leve temblor. Miró de reojo a la puerta que recientemente había cerrado y juró que sé pensaría de Juvia, porque a continuación, la puerta se abrió de golpe y él quedó enterrado entre peluches, cartas de amor, fotografías y un sin fin de regalos que cierta peliazul le había dado a lo largo de los años, incluyendo los más recientes como la maldita almohada y esa suave y calentita bufanda tejida a mano. No lo iba a negar, esa bufanda era uno de los regalos más lindos que ella le había dado. Realmente la apreciaba mucho, además de que le recordaba a Ur. Tal vez, solo tal vez, él se equivocaba con ella. Es cierto que Juvia podía ser pegajosa, una acosadora de primer nivel y muchas cosas más, pero también era muy buena cocinera y además lo quería mucho. Además él no podía hablar mucho, porque también tenía sus defectos. Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos -Tal vez estoy siendo muy duro- miró a su derecha en donde la imagen de Juvia sobre la almohada lo observaba. Sé acercó y junto a su más reciente adquisición se volvió a acostar sintiéndose un completo depravado por todo lo que había pensado -No creo que me mate ser un pervertido por una vez...- Y con eso dicho, volvió a dormir placidamente junto a su nuevo regalo -Me las pagarás Juvia, - abrazó más fuerte la almohada -por haberme hecho enamorar- Fin del Oneshot ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente solo sé me ocurrió y lo tuve que escribir, jeje :-) Les pido disculpas sí hay alguna falta de ortografía, pero es porque estoy escribiendo desde el celular y tiene activado el diccionario por lo que puede aparecer cualquier cosa. :-P Ya saben que me pueden dejar sus opiniones, sugerencias, ideas o todo lo que quieran por medio de un review o un mensaje privado, todo es muy bienvenido y lo aceptaré con mucho gusto, para mejorar y hacer que a.más personas les interesen mis historias, las cuales los invito a leer. XD Los quiero un montón y mañana, gruvia_naruhina 


End file.
